Breathless
by SecretLoveNote
Summary: Karma and Amy have been slowly drifting apart for the whole week they've been faking being lesbians. Amy is trying to suppress her feelings for Karma, while Karma is just realizing she may or may not feel the same. Amy begins testing the gay waters while Karma is sinking in a shallow pool of denial leaving them both ultimately breathless and confused.
1. Eyes Wide Open

***Edited a couple of spelling errors and after a few request to continue, I have decided to let to guys know I will be continuing with this story so look for updates in the near future!***

** Breathless**

**Amy POV**:

_I can't breathe. Everything around me has gone dark and all I hear is a faint whisper. I recognize that voice from somewhere. Why can't I remember? Blinking rapidly I turn and realize I'm face to face with the entire student body. How'd I get here? A familiar tug on my hand draws me back to the voice I heard before, "Way to sell it!" I give my best fake smile before casually releasing Karma's hand. Right as I let go I feel my equilibrium falter and I begin to fall into a never ending vortex of cheers as those four little words dance through my head. Screaming, I reach out trying to take back the hand that was my balance, sanity, and safety only to realize it has dissipated._

"AMY!" Jumping at the sound of my name and the shaking of my shoulders I shoot up from my nightmarish sleep.

"Geez Amy, you look like crap." My best friend since the age of five comments casually.

"Gee thanks Karma, how'd you know I'd always wanted to wake up to those lovely words?" I ask, my voice dripping with sarcasm and sleep. Karma just shrugs with a bright smile on her face before moving on to a new topic.

"Anyway, since we've been faking dating for a whole week now I figured we should celebrate." Her voice is filled with something sneaky and I immediately know what she's talking about. Groaning, I face plant back into my pillow.

"Shane's throwing another party isn't he." My bed springs up at the absence of Karma's weight and I hear her rummaging through my closet.

"He surely is and we're totally going. Liam's gonna be there and I think he's really in to me." I lift my head as she comes out of my closet holding an assortment of my clothes in her arms. I snicker to myself at the irony and Karma's eyebrow shoots up questioningly as she makes her way over to my bed and throws the clothes heap on my feet.

"Whatever, now hurry up and get dressed Ams, or we're gonna be late to school. We can't keep our fans waiting now can we?" She adds as she slaps my butt through my comforter. The shocked look on my face draws out a rare giggle and genuine Karma smile and I swear my heart has leaped into my throat or is just dangling loosely around in my chest as she turns and walks out of my room. I sigh and sit up. It's just another day of faking it I mentally remind myself as I shove myself upright and begin to get ready.

**Karma POV**:

Today has been yet another great day in the life of a fake-lesbian. If I had known being a lesbian would create such a buzz I would have gotten Amy to agree to it a long time ago. Speaking of Amy, she had been acting out of sorts all week and if I was being honest it was really concerning. I've always been able to tell what she was thinking but lately it was as if she'd built a giant wall around her thoughts and it was impossible for me to break it. I sigh and lean against my locker waiting for Amy so we can go to my house and change before Shane's party which Liam had promised to meet me at later.

"Okay, I'll see you there then I guess?" I perk up at the sound of Amy's soft voice and look down the hallway. In a matter of seconds I find myself wishing I hadn't. Amy's eyes are filled with something I can't quite explain and she looks happier than I've seen her look since we started pretend dating. A knot has formed in my stomach and a lump is unceremoniously lodging itself in my throat as I watch her wave at a lengthy-legged brunette I think I recognize from Math, by the name of Lily.

"Hey." Amy smiles brightly and I note the light flush on her cheeks as she leans in to kiss my cheek as usual. I purse my lips and unknowingly shy away from her. She stops her attempt to carry on fake appearances and looks into my eyes in that way only Amy can that sends my heart to a warm place. Still leaning towards me she whispers,

"Is everything alright, Karma? You look a little... I don't know, out of sorts?" She raises a perfect eyebrow at me questioningly. I shrug in reply and begin walking outside to her car not bothering to check if she's following me or not. I have no right to be mad at her. She's done nothing really but that doesn't stop me from fuming over her seemingly friendly encounter with lengthy-legged-Lily. After a silent, tension-filled ride to my house I release a breath I didn't know I was holding and look at Amy who is pretending not to look at me with white knuckles gripping the steering wheel. Without thinking I swiftly but softly grab her face and turn it towards me as I lean in. Her eyes grow wide for a fraction of a second as she realizes my intent but when my lips touch hers I feel her relax against my mouth as she breathes out heavily from her nose. My heart rate accelerates slightly as she closes her eyes, accepting what my lips offer. I pull away after a couple of seconds and exit the car trying not to let the look of peace on her face when I kissed her affect me as much as I know it has.

"Um, Karma, you know no one from school can see us right? We don't have to pretend when we're alone." Amy mumbles as she follows me through my house and to my bedroom. My heart drops a little as I realize she's probably tired of having to kiss me for appearances all the time even though _she_ initiated our first kiss in front of the entire school last week.

"It never hurts to practice." I answer nonchalantly as I slip off my shoes and release my hair from its pins.

"Do you mind, ya know..." I motion to the zipper of my dress as I pull my hair to the side trying to change the subject. Thankfully, it works and Amy hesitates for a second before walking slowly over to me and reaching up with shaky hands to unzip me. Her fingertips lightly brush my shoulder blade in the process and I hold my breath as goosebumps rise along my neck and back. She quickly steps away after she's done and turns away from me as I step out of my dress and walk toward my closet to get out my pre-planned party outfit. I sigh inwardly at the wall she has put back up in a matter of seconds and continue to get ready, pretending not to be bothered by Amy's insistence on changing clothes in my bathroom instead of my room as usual. If this was how it was going to be all night, I knew it was going to be rough.

**Amy POV**:

As we pull up to Shane's house I scan the front yard for any signs of my new friend, Lily. Karma glances my way before raising an accusatory eyebrow at me.

"Oh, um I said I'd meet a friend from school here. I was just curious to see if she might already be here is all..." I say as means of answering her unasked question. I think I see her tense for a moment before I notice she's nodding as she clambers out of my car, slamming the passenger door in the process. _What's her problem?_ I wonder as I follow a seething Karma through the cluster of bodies filling our new friend's house.

"I'll see you later. Have fun with your _friend_." Karma spits venomously as she pushes further through the crowd and away from me. Whatever her deal was it was putting a damper on my excited mood. I lean against a clear space on the wall beside the staircase and rub the bridge of my nose with my first finger and thumb.

"Hey there cutie." A soft, almost sensual voice whispers into my ear so I have no choice but to hear it over the music. My eyes shoot open in alarm but I immediately relax as Lily laughs at my expression.

"Oh my gosh. Hey Lily, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I laugh as equally at ease while subconsciously running my fingers through my blonde curls. Lily smiles back at me and holds out one of the two red plastic cups in her perfectly manicured hands to me.

"For you my lady," she presents the cup to me as if she were my hired help.

"Why thank you Madame." I reply giggling at her little act and grateful for the distraction from all things Karma. Lily has been the only clear spot in my muddled mind this entire week. Her charming personality instantly drew me in and we soon became fast friends. She grabs my hand and pulls me along behind her before casually saying over her shoulder,

"Come on, let's go shake what our mamas gave us." I snort my laugh through my nose and allow her to drag me into a group of sweaty bodies. Just as we reach the center, my anxiety begins to kick in but I feel an increase of pressure on my hand and look up into friendly hazel eyes.

"Just focus on me okay?" Lilly half smiles at me while pulling me closer to her so our bodies are flush against one another. I nod and never break eye contact with her as she begins to really move. My bones don't feel so fragile anymore and my heart is only beating out of line due to her close proximity to me.

"Hey, it's working..." I whisper with a stupid grin on my face as I relax more and begin to move back against her.

"My brother has anxiety issues, so I've learned a few things and I kinda just like having you close to me..." She says this last part so quietly I almost don't catch it but the pinkness of her cheeks as she looks at the ground solidifies that I heard her correctly. I blush in reply and whisper back,

"I like being this close." Her eyes lock back on mine and we continue to dance with each other as though we were the only two people in the room for what seems like ages. Only when I glance up to see Karma's hurt filled eyes do I register the rest of the people at the party. I watch her fleeting figure as she pushes her way through a group of teens and out of sight. Why did I suddenly feel like the biggest jerk in the world? She had left me in the first place. Looking back at Lily I blinked as I realized the similarities between her and my best friend. They were vague but still there if I looked hard enough. A lump formed in my throat as realization dawned on me. I knew I was just attempting to hide my real feelings towards Karma by being around Lily, but how was I supposed to know it would hurt her feelings? Or had I hurt her feelings at all? Maybe she was just thinking of the perfectly-gay-and-perfectly-happy image we had been putting on and my compromising our popularity was an embarrassment to her. My guilt only lasted a moment as memories of Karma's constant talk of Liam fueled my anger at her. She had **no** right to be mad at me! I turn back to Lily and pull her body against mine as I use what I can only hope is a seductive voice to whisper,

"Do you wanna go somewhere quieter?" Her bright eyes perk up and she nods in agreement as I take her hand and chug half of the beer from my plastic cup. After leading her upstairs, through a door, and into the darkness, I close the door behind her before pressing her into the wall and fumbling to set our cups down as our lips mold to each other's. Her kiss is nothing like Karma's but it takes my mind off the screwed up mess that has become my life nonetheless. I let my tongue slide across her bottom lip and hear a soft moan escape her lips. Smiling triumphantly, I blindly lead her towards the bed in the center of the room. We are all arms, legs, lips, and lust as we explore each other's mouths, our lips never quiet being satisfied by the other's kiss. My mind focuses on only this simple task and I relax into Lily and release my stress through touch.

**Karma POV**:

I clutch my stomach as I dry heave into the toilet for what seems like the thousandth time. This night was supposed to be about me and Amy and celebrating our newfound fame, but watching her dance with Lily has made my heart feel as though it has passed through a meat grinder. Amy never danced like that with me. We have been friends since we were five years old and had a no-secrets policy that we made sure to keep strictly enforced but I had no idea my best friend/fake girlfriend could be so...so...sexy. _Wait what? Did I just call my best friend sexy? _I thought back to her movements and how her mouth turned up at the corners, how she bit her full bottom lip when she thrusted her hips forward into Lily's, how I could pinpoint the exact moment when my Amy had disappeared and this new, almost addictive Amy had taken her place. The Amy I had just seen had never once appeared during one of our many sleepover dance parties. I didn't like not knowing everything about her, but that was only the tip of the iceberg. It was the who she was dancing with that caused my stomach to churn once again. I'd never felt like this before. My protective instincts were working in overdrive and I was both angry and confused. All my life I've been a lover not a fighter. I've never wanted to hit another person or even thought about it, until tonight. Then again, I'd also never wanted to grab Amy and push my tongue down her throat to stake my claim on her but that didn't make any sense to me either. We'd been best friends forever and she had kissed guys in front of me before but that had never even phased me. _Why is it so different now? Is it because I'm taking my role as her pretend girlfriend too far, or something else?_ I don't have time to think up an answer because a pair of strong hands are grabbing my waist and turning me around. I almost slap the owner until I see that it's only Liam, and not a moment too soon. I push away all of my mixed feelings and focus on his thumbs gently tracing circles on my back.

"Hey there." He grins and nuzzles my neck in a way that sends tingles down my spine.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. I'm glad I found you, I've been thinking about those lips all day. Let's go find somewhere quiet." He smiles seductively and I allow him to pull me out of the bathroom and into a dark room. He pushes his hips against me while his fingers lock into my hair. I open my mouth to allow him access but open my eyes when I hear the sound of moaning and see the faint outlines of movement.

"Wait, I don't think we're alone." I push against Liam's chest to stop him as my hand racks over the wall in search of the light switch. The brightness temporarily blinds me for a moment but peering over Liam's shoulder the sight of Amy straddling Lily on the bed sends me into a state of shock as a single word escapes my lips,

"Oh."

Amy finishes with a word of her own,

"Shit."


	2. Lies, Lavender, and Lust

_ The brightness temporarily blinds me for a moment but peering over Liam's shoulder the sight of Amy straddling Lily on the bed sends me into a state of shock as a single word escapes my lips,_

_"Oh." _

_Amy finishes with a word of her own,_

_"Shit." _

**Karma POV**:

I blanch at the sight of Amy and Lily looking disheveled and lustful at one another. This was definitely on my top-ten list of things I never wanted to see. Amy's lips are swollen from what I can only assume was some passionate kissing. Amy's eyes grow wide in horror and realization. Whether it's terror at being caught or terror at being caught with a girl I can't tell. I hadn't known it was that terrible to pretend dating me but as I watch Amy crawl off of lengthy-legged-Lily it suddenly all makes sense. Amy has never looked at me the way she looked at Lily. Amy's face has never flushed after a simple conversation with me. Amy was never really mine. This last realization is enough to send me barreling through the door and down the stairs. I don't look back even when I hear the pleading in Amy's voice as she yells after me,

"KARMA! KARMA WAIT!" I don't wait and I don't understand why I'm having such an emotional reaction to Amy kissing another girl. _We're not even actually dating for crying out loud! Would I be okay if it had been a guy?_ I question myself internally. In all honesty, I have no idea. This thought, or lack thereof, terrifies me more than I dare imagine. I maintain a poker face as I half-run, half-walk the full two miles back to my house.

Once inside I sprint to my room before my hippie parents can "feel" my negative chakra. That's when the floodgates start to open. It seems like hours pass of me drowning in an ocean of misery and confusion before I finally feel a familiar tug at the back of my eyelids and bid sleep to take mercy on my throbbing temples. I don't get my wish though because I hear the tell-tell sound of my bedroom door creaking open and I don't even have to open my eyes to know Amy is the one closing the door behind her. I only open my eyes after not hearing movement for what seems like ages just to make sure I wasn't actually hearing things. Standing before me with her arms crossed self consciously over her chest is a pain stricken Amy. Her breath hitches when our eyes lock as if she's waiting for me to throw her out. There's so much going on in my head that I'm almost too mentally tangential to hear the small, almost inaudible sniffle that escapes her barrier. Before I can question it or stop myself, I'm lifting my blankets to let Amy in my bed. She takes this opening and strips off her shoes and green knit sweater before slowly and unsurely crawling in beside me. She doesn't scoot closer like I so desperately want but she looks me dead in the eye and whispers her apology,

"Karma, I'm so sorry. I know what I did was stupid," she pauses gaging me reaction and continues when I don't reply.

"It was so stupid of me to almost blow our cover like that. I know how much being popular means to you and how much you care what people think and I don't know what came over me. I think I like like..." I stop breathing. _Please say my name_, I mentally plead. If she says my name I know I'll combust from pure joy.

"Lily." She whispers the name and my heart shatters into a million pieces. Lily. The name buzzes through my head like a fly at a picnic. W_hy does this hurt so much? _I swallow my pride and gaze into her unsure eyes.

"I know it's weird and you probably think I'm a freak and if you don't want to be my friend that's okay and I'll understand but I'll miss you." She whispers and I see the tears form in her eyes and I know she means it. I can't stand it. I sigh and wrap her in my arms as she lets the tears fall.

"I love you too much to let you go just like that. Amy, I could never hate you. You're the Ethel to my Lucy remember? Besides, it's not fair of me to have all your attention when I don't give you all of mine. If you like Lily then I'll support you. I'll even let you fake break up with me so you can be with her if that's what makes you happy." I cringe inwardly because I know I'll break even more if she agrees and a flash of hope surges through me as she stiffens and shakes her head vigorously,

"No. I think we should stay together. You've always wanted this and I want you to be happy. But I want to tell Lily. I don't want to hurt her and if she's alright with being with me, then I want that chance. That's only if you're okay with it and all." She mumbles sleepily.

"She can be your Liam, yes. We're gonna be okay." I say though my heart throbs with loss at my words. "Mmm." She replies trying to fend off sleep. Her efforts are in vain as I feel her body relax into mine and my skin crawls as she unknowingly snakes an arm around my waist holding on to me as if I were her lifeline in a sea of monsters. I take this moment to really study her profile. Her lips are slightly parted and look as inviting as I know they taste. Her hair has fallen over her face slightly and I reach up with my free hand to tuck the hair behind her cute little ear. Leaning down, I inhale her vanilla scented shampoo hair while laying a gentle kiss there as well.

"Karma," the silence following my name is almost deafening as I strain to hear the rest of the sentence.

"I love you." It's a simple confession that has been passed between us so many times before but I can't help the way it breaks my heart because I know she doesn't love me like I think I might love her.

"I'm in love with you." I whisper more quietly than she had. As soon as the words leave my mouth I know they're true. Amy snuggles even further into me and I let myself enjoy the feeling of safety I get from her arm across my stomach as I drift off. _We will be okay won't we? _Somehow, I highly doubt it.

**Amy POV**:

I wake up tangled in Karma. She smells so good and I find myself closing my eyes and inhaling her scent. I stop when I realize how weird I'm being. Last night was such a blur I almost don't remember it but it all comes crashing back to me as I hear Karma mumble something in her sleep. _She's so cute when she's sleeping. _It's a good thing it's Saturday because I glance at her clock and see it's already 10:30. I sigh and close my eyes. I don't like lying to Karma but if that's what I have to do to keep her, then I will. I almost told her last night that I liked her, but I found myself saying Lily's name instead. I click my phone on and type in my password. I notice I have three new text messages. The first one is from Shane and reads:

**Heyyy my fav lesbian! Hope you had fun last night, text me later and we can hang or something?! XXX **

with a picture of him giving the camera his best smoldering look. I laugh and read the next one. It's from my mom:

**I'm assuming you're over at Karma's. We've gone to that new resort that just opened up. You're welcome to join us if you want. If not, there's money on the counter and you know where the extra key is. Love, Mom**

I smile because I'll have the whole day alone with Karma for some much needed best friend time, not to mention Netflix and popcorn. I scroll down to the last message and my heart skips a little. It's from Lily and it looks like she wrote a novel:

**Hey, um... I'm really sorry about last night. It was all my fault and I should have never kissed you like that. I know you and Karma are together and I just got swept up in the moment. I know you were drunk but that's no excuse for my behavior. I took advantage of you and I've probably ruined everything. You're one of the few people at this school that actually talks to me and I don't wanna ruin that. If you don't want to be my friend anymore that's okay and I'll be really sad, but I just want you to know that when we kissed, I wasn't faking it. I really do like you and I meant everything I said last night. **

My heart leaps a little. I've never had anyone tell me anything so sweet. I'm blushing as I reply. My heart yearns for Karma but my head knows I'm better off with Lily.

**Hey, you're wrong. So wrong. I wasn't drunk. I knew what I was doing and wanted every moment of it. I don't regret any of last night and I hope you don't either. I want you to kiss me like that again. I need to talk to you first though. There's a lot you should know so if you want to meet up later so we can talk I'm free all day.**

Her reply is so fast it makes me giggle.

**I'd like that a lot :) **

**See you at say 12:15? The little cafe next to the library? **I type back equally as fast.

**I'll be the one wearing my heart on my sleeve. **She replies and I melt inside. I click my phone off and hug it to my chest. Her words send my heart racing but why do I still feel empty? I turn my attention back to the beautiful angel that is Karma and see she's awake and looking at me intently. For a second I swear her eyes flash with hurt but it's quickly gone and I can't help wondering if she saw my texts and how long she's been awake. She lifts her arm from around my waist and stretches. I feel the absence immediately and resist pulling her back.

"Morning sleepy head." I say instead to distract my self from the thin strip of skin that's become visible from her stretching.

"Same to you." She says as she leans towards me and plants a soft kiss on my lips. Without thinking my hands react to her touch and move into her hair as I reciprocate feeling sparks shoot through me just like the first time. She gasps into my mouth and I have to pull away before I break out of the character she thinks I'm playing. Her eyes are closed as though I took her breath away. Mixed emotions flow through me. _That can't be right can it? She's the one who takes my breath away. I probably just surprised her is all._ She sighs almost happily and sits up, moving away before I can decode her thoughts.

"I think that's my new favorite way to wake up." She says what I assume is jokingly. I smile and hold back the hope that shoots through me at her words.

"You taste like cinnamon." She says rolling off the bed and stripping out of her pajamas as she walks to her dresser, looking for clothes. She doesn't realize what she's doing and luckily she doesn't see me staring at the smooth contours of her back. The way her back dimples stretch when she bends down shoots fire through my face and somewhere else deep inside me. I gulp and stand up, turning away.

"You taste like morning breath." I joke back trying to ease the fire that has formed in the pit of my stomach. I barely see the glare she gives me as I pull my shirt over my head. When it's off and over my head I see her looking down at the ground with a slight blush on her face.

"I'm only kidding Karma." I add quickly trying to lighten the mood.

"What?" She asks in a dazed voice.

"Oh, um yeah. It's okay." I look at her questioningly and she just smiles her Karma smile.

"You taste like lavender." I say more to myself as a second thought. I walk to her closet and take out one of her t-shirts, throwing it on before walking back out to see Karma frozen in place staring at me. A slow grin creeps across her face and I find myself mimicking her action.

"Eggs and bacon?" I ask walking towards the door.

"Is that even a question?" She replies with a laugh and I swear that laugh will be the death of me.

**Karma POV**:

Time with Amy passes by too fast and after spending the last couple of hours cuddled together watching Dance Moms, Amy looks at the time on her phone and sighs reluctantly as she stands up, leaving my side craving her warmth. I look at her and give my best pouty face knowing it won't matter how easily she falls for it under normal circumstances, because these aren't normal circumstances. Amy has a date with Lily. I had seen the text and it had hurt to see her hug her phone after sending the text but I played it off.

"Um, I'm gonna go meet up with Lily for a lunch. Do you wanna come or something?" She asks nervously. I choke on my own spit at her unexpected offer.

"Amy, don't you think that would be kinda weird?" I ask and watch her brow furrow making me want to kiss her forehead to make the crease go away.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll see you later then? My house is vacant for the weekend to I'll text you when I get home and we can pick up where we left off?" I nod in mock happiness as I watch her leave. I groan and throw my head back against the couch. Sighing I pick up my phone and see a missed call from Liam. I redial his number and wait for him to pick up, which he does on the second ring.

"Hey Karms!" I can practically see his perfect, all-American boy smile.

"Hey cutie. What's up?" I fein interest though my mind is wondering if Amy is holding Lily's hand on their date.

"Nothing at the moment. What about you?" He asks back sounding hopeful.

"Same, wanna come over?" I regret the words as soon as they leave my mouth.

"Be there in ten." The phone goes dead as he hangs up and my stomach churns, not in a good way. I should be getting ready for a heated make out session with Liam but I'm wondering what Amy is doing. I keep wondering until I hear my door bell ring. I contemplate not answering and pretending I'm asleep but images of Amy straddling Lily fill my head and I practically sprint to the door, throwing it open and not even bothering with hellos as I tug him inside and press my lips into his. He grins as I kiss him and bends to grab my thighs picking me up. I wrap my legs around his waist while he carries me effortlessly into my room. His mouth taste like nothing and I don't see sparks. I crave vanilla and the Fourth of July but if this is as good as it gets, I'm not going to back out. After a few minutes of our usual kissing pace Liam picks up his urgency. I can feel the atmosphere charge with lust as his hands explore further than they have before. _Someone's getting bold._ I think dryly when I feel him squeeze my chest. My body betrays me and I moan into his mouth giving him the unwanted okay to continue his exploration. When his hand slips into my waist band I know how this is going to end. I'll be screwed, literally.


	3. Whisper My Name

***Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I just felt like everything that needed to be said for the time being has been said. I might upload another version of this chapter but for now, please enjoy!***

**Amy POV**:

As I drive over to the cafe to meet Lily I get a tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach. _What are you doing to yourself Amy_? My subconscious asks, annoyed for leaving Karma to go on a date with someone else. _What if Lily tells the whole school? Karma will be devastated... I can't let that happen but can I risk falling for her even more than I already have?_ I groan as I pull into the parking lot and search for Lily. She doesn't seem to see me, but I see her and when I do, I immediately stop cold. She's talking animatedly to Lauren. This has bad written all over it. I keep watching, unable to move. My hands are clutching the steering wheel so hard my knuckles have turned white. Lauren stops talking and digs around in her purse for something. She comes up with her hideous, yellow snake skin wallet and clicks it open. Her fingers clasp around several bills I can't quite make out from this distance but before taking anything out she glances around. When our eyes lock her mouth falls open. Lily then follows her gaze until she sees me too. I watch the color drain out of her face. It was all a setup. I feel so stupid and the lump in my throat is the only thing stopping me from screaming. I quickly throw my car into reverse but stop short to lock eyes with Lily once again. I flip her the bird before speeding off to where I left my heart.

Karma POV:

He's too close. I can't tell where his breath ends and mine begins and quite frankly, it's nauseating. I thought I wanted this but if he grabs my ass one more time I swear I'm gonna vomit. I've stopped kissing him but he doesn't seem to notice and he lays wet, sloppy kisses on and around my mouth slowly moving downwards. If it were Amy, I know her lips would be soft and gentle. She would never take more and never make me want less.

"Liam. Stop." The words are out before my mind can catch up.

"Huh?" He questions, his lips stopping their sloppy assault on my neck.

"I can't do this. I love Amy and I just... I can't do this. You need to go."

I've never felt so empowered before and my heart swells in pride. He stares at me as though I'm speaking gibberish. I push his bare chest off of me and roll off my bed. Standing at the foot of my bed I stare back at him feeling nothing.

"Wow. Okay then." He stands and grabs his rumpled shirt from its spot off the floor while picking up his shoes as well. Before he leaves he turns back to me with a smirk that sends chills through me, and not the good kind either.

"Looks like lesbian conquest attempt number one is a failure. You'll be back though. They always want more." He sneers before finally walking out and unceremoniously slamming my front door. I fall back onto my bed feeling tired from everything going on. I close my eyes and almost instantly fall asleep. My sleep is full of memories of me and Amy. I dream about the time me and Amy went to a carnival and she bought me cotton candy then won one of those impossible carny games. It was a giant stuffed panda that we shared joint custody of until she decided it should be mine since I was more into stuffed animals and girly stuff. Then there was the time Amy caught the flu and was home sick for two weeks and so I snuck out of school everyday and went to her house and we watched Netflix until she would fall asleep in which case I would then watch her. I thought it was to make sure she was still breathing but now I know that's not the reason. Then their are all our first floating through my head. The first time we went to the movies she paid for both of us saying it was in honor of our new freedom, but she's never stopped paying for both of us. The first time I woke up and found we were cuddled together. The first time we had said 'I love you' in a platonic way. All of it is coming in quick flashes.

Amy POV:

I'm sniffling when I enter Karma's bedroom. She's fast asleep or at least somewhat. She's mumbling something and I don't know why but it makes me tear up. I sniffle again trying not to let out the giant cry that wants to come out. Her bed springs creak under my weight and in her hazy slumber Karma smiles.

"There's my Amy," the words send butterflies fluttering crazily throughout my stomach.

"Why is my Amy crying? She's too beautiful to cry." I hear her mumble.

"Amy's just a little sad is all." I reply laughing a little at the way she's talking.

"If Amy loved me like I love her, she would never cry again." _What? _I stop breathing. I must have heard her wrong. She was probably saying I wasn't being as great a friend to her as she was to me.

"Karma..." I can't stand not knowing and if this is the only chance I get to hear how she really feels there's no way I'm passing it up.

"Mmm, I love the way my name sounds when you say it. You sound like my Amy." She smiles into my neck as she scoots closer to me. I can't think straight. Cue ironic laughter playing in my head.

"Karma, how do you feel about Amy?" The words tumble out and it's too late to take them back so I wait, and wait, and, you guessed it, wait some more.

"I love her." She says simply and for now, that's good enough for me. I allow myself the simple pleasure of kissing her softly before sighing and falling asleep next to the one I love. There was no place I would rather be.


	4. Accidents Happen

***Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with school but hopefully this is enough for now. I had to find a way to make sure this story could carry on for a little bit longer. Don't hate me for what I chose to do, it is still Karmy end game, I promise! Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the follows, reviews, and favorites! This is my first time writing a fanfic and I was super excited to see you guys liked it :) I'll try and upload another chapter sometime soon!***

**Karma POV**:

I haven't slept so well since, well ever. I don't know why but when I woke up in Amy's arms, I felt closer to her than ever before, figuratively of course since we are literally as close as it gets. She did agree to fake date me so I could be popular after all. Somehow, my heart doesn't feel as weighed down by the tremendous burden of my secret feelings for Amy. I wonder why that is? Speaking of Amy, she's still asleep with her arms wrapped pretty tightly around me for someone who doesn't know what she's doing in her unconscious state. It's so cute it makes me smile. How had I ever missed how perfect her skin was? I want to run my finger tips over the soft skin that makes up her cheeks so I do. She stirs slightly beneath my touch and hums happily into my hand as if she were a dog begging to be petted.

"I love you." I whisper softly even though I know she can't hear me. She blinks once while lazily opening her eyes, startling me from my admiring spell.

"I love you too" she whispers back before leaning forward and planting a gentle, firework evoking kiss on my lips. I think I must be dreaming because she doesn't immediately pull away and actually does the opposite, deepening the kiss and causing my head to fill with a jumbled mush of pure happiness. She pulls away all too soon and rubs her nose against mine in an adorable totally un-Amy way. I haven't taken a breath since she kissed me and I'm staring at eyelids now. There's a happy smile plastered on her face as though this sort of thing happens everyday. I remember to breathe and I'm shocked to see Amy's eyes shoot open in disbelief. My stomach churns. She hadn't been fully awake. She was probably dreaming about Lily... _Oh god._ I'm such an idiot to have believed she would ever do something like that. The panic in her eyes escalates when she puts two and two together and I've never seen her move so fast in my life. She's up and slowly moving backwards towards my bedroom door as though if she turns her back for even a second I'll materialize in front of her and bitch her out for kissing me.

"I-I... My mom...church...I gotta go." Is what she manages as she practically sprints out of my house and to her car. I hear the sound of her tires screeching as she zooms down the street and I'm left cold, alone, and heart broken. It seems I've been feeling these things so often lately that I've come to know them as home. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. _I repeat to myself even though I'm already crying. I don't know if it's because of my stupidity, Amy leaving, or the emptiness I feel inside me where my heart used to go. Quite frankly, I don't care. I want to stop feeling this way. I want to stop crying. I want Amy.

**Amy POV**:

As I sprint out of Karma's house I can feel the tears welling up and I don't even bother to stop them. _How could I have been so careless?_ I thought for sure it had all been a dream. Karma would probably never forgive me and I doubted if I could, or would, ever forgive myself. I pull out of her driveway as fast as possible, swiping at my eyes to see better. One moment I'm speeding down the street, the next, I'm not sure where I am. My head hurts and I see red both in my eyes and pooling below me. _Below me? How did that happen?_ I hear the faint cries of people but I don't see anyone. I feel really sleepy so I shut my eyes. There's a really sharp pain that's slowly spreading from my head to my toes. I want to stop feeling this way. I want to cry. I want Karma.

**Karma POV**:

I sit up slowly. I don't want to look but the feeling in my gut is telling me something is so very wrong. As I stand I can feel myself getting weaker. I feel like my world is moving in slow motion as I make my way to my front door. Opening the door, I can feel my skin prickling with anticipation for what I'm about to see. I don't know how long I stare before I start screaming. It feels like an eternity that I've been screaming and I can't move. There in the distance is Amy's car, or what's left of it. There are pieces of bumper scattered around and I can see the sunlight reflecting off all the shattered glass around the wreck. I'm still screaming and I still can't move.

**Amy POV**:

It hurts when I feel the strong hand grab my arm. It hurts when another strong hand grabs my waist. It hurts when they let go too. I want to go home but I don't think the hands will let me. The voices are closer now and I hear sirens. _Am I getting a ticket for speeding? _That would be the worst_. My mom is gonna kill me._ I realize I can't see. _Why can't I see? _I'm getting scared now and I want to breathe faster but I can't because that hurts too. I can't breath. I can't see. I can't move. I don't know what's happening but I think it's bad because suddenly I can move, but I can't control it. The voices around me sound scared. The sirens have turned into a faint humming sound. The hands are lifting me but there are more this time. I'm still sleepy and I want to crawl back in bed with Karma. _Karma_. Just mentally saying her name is relaxing. I want to smile but I don't think I can. Something pinches my skin and I immediately feel my body stop moving. I fall asleep soon after.

**Karma POV**:

They won't let me see her. They say she's in critical condition and they have to monitor her closely. She has three broken ribs, a fractured radius, a collapsed lung, a mild concussion, and a major laceration on her head that needs stitches, but she's alive. She needs surgery and I can't stop staring at the coke machine in the waiting room. My hands are crossed over my chest and gripping my upper arms so tightly I can feel the bruises already forming. _I have to hold myself together. I have to be strong for-_ she comes in already in tears. Her church clothes are ruffled and her hair is wild and tangly. She looks worse than I do and I stand up holding my arms open as she crashes into me.

"M-m-my baby!" She crumbles after this statement and I barley have time to catch her. I slowly lower us to the floor and hold her as tight as I had just been holding myself and made a silent promise to myself. _When Amy wakes up after her surgery, I'm going to tell her everything._ I wasn't going to hide my feelings anymore. She needs to know how much I love her. I would be crushed if she had died and never heard me whisper this truth to her ever again. I held on to this thought as though it was my life line. After waiting around for hours, the doctor finally gave the okay for Amy to have visitors. I was so caught up in the excitement of seeing her I didn't register what the doctor was saying. I waited patiently until Mrs. Raudenfield left the two of us alone in a more shocked and shaken state than before she had entered the room. I wonder _whats that all about?_ I smile fondly at Amy. Her eyes are closed but when I take her hand in mine they slowly blink open.

"Hey Karms. Don't cry, I'm alright." I laugh freely at her concern for me even though she's the one laying in a hospital.

"You scared the shit out of me you dummy." I say as I stroke the back of her hand with my thumb. She smiles back at me because laughing would hurt her too much.

"Mhm. Sorry. Hey, um do you know if Lily has come by yet? We were supposed to be going on a date. I hope she wasn't waiting long." I freeze. _What? No that's not possible._ She had come back early, crying. I remember that much for sure. _She couldn't have forgotten, could she? No,no,no._ This was all wrong. She was supposed to remember. She was supposed to be remembering me, and our fight, and not Lily. I was supposed to tell her I was in love with her. _How had things gotten so messed up? _

"Um, Amy can you give me a moment?" I ask as I let go of her hand and make my way towards the door.

"Yeah sure, can you see if she's out there before you come back?" She asks and my heart sinks even further. I nod because I know if I open my mouth I'll cry. Now her mom's reaction makes sense. She probably didn't remember something really important and that made me even more sad than her not remembering this morning and instead having her mind on Lily. _What do I do now? _The plan is already forming in my head as I stand up straighter. Amy has been mine since fifth grade. If I have to move heaven and earth to make her remember than that's what I'll do. Nothing will keep me away from her. Nothing, and no one. Lily had taken what was mine not realizing I don't share well with others.


	5. Dreaming of You

***Hey guys! Here's the update I promised! Once again, it's not that long but this next chapter will no doubt be a long one so stick with me here. Also, if you have any ideas or request for any future chapters I would be happy to hear them. And last but not least, thanks to all the new followers and favorites for this story, I'm glad you guys like my story and you give light to my dream of being a writer so thanks again and keep checking in for updates coming soon!***

**Amy POV**:

I don't remember much from before the accident except that me and Karma are fake dating and I met a girl named Lily. The doctors say I hit my head really hard on impact and it caused some temporary memory loss. That's why my head hurts when I try to remember things and why my mind feels like it's missing something. Every time Karma visits it seems like she stays for an even shorter amount of time than the time before. I miss her when she leaves and my heart hurts when she doesn't touch me. I don't know why but I feel like what I'm missing in my head has something to do with her. It's a good thing I have Lily for moments like these. At first she was in a state of shock that I had requested her company but I don't know why that would be shocking seeing as though we did make out and things had gotten really heated between us at the party. She hasn't left my side except when Karma comes and when that happens I can practically taste the tension radiating off the two. I wonder what's causing it but I never ask.

"Hey babe." Lily greets me verbally before kissing me. It don't know why but her lips don't taste like I want them to. _What do I want them to taste like exactly? Lavender. _I want lavender kisses. That's strange. I don't ever remember kissing someone who taste like lavender. Oh well, best not to dwell.

"Hey. Did you bring the stuff?" I asked looking from her eyes to her hands where a small tote hung.

"Of course I did. How could I forget? You texted me twenty times to remind me." She laughs when I pretend scowl at her. She hands over the clothes I asked her to bring and slowly climbs onto my bed starting at my feet, wearing a seductive grin that makes my heart and something else fill with heat.

"You wanna know what my favorite part of picking out your clothes was?" She's at my knees, still crawling towards me.

"What?" my voice is husky and low as I watch her intently while she makes her way towards my waist.

"Picking out your underwear." She breathes this into my neck and lightly brushes her lips against the skin there. My skin crawls and I'm actually surprised to find that I'm not sure if it's because of the _attraction_ or if it's out of _repulsion_. I gulp and try and clear my head. Lily is nipping at my ear when I hear someone clear their throat behind us. Karma is standing in the doorway wearing an expression I can't quite decipher. Lily sighs and looks up only to go a little rigid against my neck. She reluctantly slides off of me but not before giving me a deep, heated kiss on the lips. I know it's a sign of possession but I don't understand why. Karma and I aren't together like that, though I wish she could love me. I know my mind is safer to follow than my heart because my heart is telling me to push Lily away and sprint to Karma. I know that's not a good idea though so I override my desire with reason to cancel it out._ At least today I get to go home_.

"I'll meet you at my car, okay babe?" Lily looks at me intently and cups my face in her hand before leaning in for another, more gentle kiss. I oblige but I notice my eyes are open and I'm looking at Karma. My stomach churns because she's staring back. She doesn't blink and she doesn't move. It's almost like she's trying to tell me something with that look. I don't know what it is but I'm pulled back into reality when Lily pulls away and leaves. Karma comes the rest of the way in and shuts the door behind her. She smiles shyly now and makes her way over to my bed.

"Hey Ames, ready to get out of here?" She asks while stroking the side of my face where Lily's hand had just been. The difference is, I feel a burning sensation when Karma touches me. I like it so much I close my eyes and lean into her hand.

"Mhm." I manage to hum my reply. She pulls away and stands back holding out her hand. I open my eyes and smile before taking her extended hand. She helps me up and then pulls me in to her making me gasp. I don't fight it and find myself inhaling her scent. She smells like..._lavender? No that can't be right_. I shrug it off and feel her pull away again.

"Sorry I just really missed you." She shrugs sheepishly while looking at the ground.

"I missed you too Karms." I smile at her and turn around to grab the bag of my dearly missed regular clothes. I'm excited to get out of these stupid patient clothes.

"Um, Amy?" I turn around and see Karma is still staring at the ground.

"Yeah?" I ask wondering what she's thinking about.

"Do you, ya know...need help putting on your clothes? I know your ribs are still hurting plus there's the cast and I just..." I cut her off with a laugh._ She's so cute when she rambles_.

"I would love some help, yes." She visibly relaxes and walks over to me, grabbing the hem of my hospital gown. She looks at me as if asking for permission and I blush a little and nod lifting my arms as far as I can before my ribs start hurting. She gently tugs the gown up and over my head. She's got a little more color in her cheeks now and I think I see her eyes quickly look me over._ And am I going crazy, or are her pupils dilated?_

**Karma POV**:

_Keep it together Ashcroft. You don't want to scare her away do you?_ I mentally scold myself cause I know I'm blushing. Amy is giving me a look that makes me want to push her back on the bed and have my way with her. _Wait. Did I just...? _Now would be a good time to turn and run but I can't because there's a half naked Amy standing in front of me and I don't want to miss a moment of this. She's blushing slightly and she turns and mumbles,

"Maybe I should put my underwear on by myself though." I stare at her back before quickly scrambling to form a reply.

"Oh. Yeah. Okay. I'll just turn around." I spit out while doing just that. It takes her a good five minutes to change her underwear before she finally says,

"Okay, I'm decent again." I laugh to myself because she is more than decent, she is flawless. I walk towards her and reach around, grabbing the bag of clothes resting on the bed. I take out the pants she chose and kneel in front of her. She looks embarrassed to have to do this but she gentle places her hand on my shoulder to steady herself before stepping into the first pant leg and then the other. I pull them up her beautiful legs as slowly as possible without it being creepy. When I'm standing up all the way, still holding her belt loops I look into her eyes. She doesn't look like she's breathing. My breath catches in my throat as I move in closer to her. She close her eyes reflexively and her lips part. I love the way she reacts to me but I can't do this when she's with Lily. It's not fair. But then I remember how she had come into my room crying over something Lily had done and all my reasoning dissolves._ Screw Lily and her feelings. Amy is_ **mine**. At this realization I decide to test the word out loud.

"Mine." I whisper so close to Amy's lips I can practically feel them. Her gasp is cut off by my lips pressing into hers. The shock of it sends jolts to my heart that cause it to kick start again._ This is how it's supposed to be. _I keep kissing her letting my passion seep into her. I want her to feel how much I love her. I want to give her my health through this kiss and fix all her broken pieces. I lick her bottom lip and she moans. The sound is heaven to my ears and causes my heart rate to increase once again. I pull away and her lips slightly chase mine. I grab her cheek and plant a soft kiss on the small cut there. I then move to the bandage hiding her head wound and plant another kiss there. She's smiling but her eyes are still closed and her hands move unsurely to my waist. It's a small gesture but it sends small shivers down my spine nonetheless. I lower myself until I'm kneeling before her again and I kiss the bruises that lie on her smooth stomach. Her eyes are open now and the look she's giving me is almost carnal. She grabs my face and pulls me up so her lips can reach mine and it's all the okay I need to push her towards her bed. Her lips are needy yet giving. I'm ready to start taking off my clothes when I'm snapped back into reality. I'm standing in front of Amy and she's giving me a strange look.

"You okay Karma? You kinda zoned out for a while there..." She says. I give a small laugh and nod.

"Yeah I'm good. I just...yeah it's nothing, sorry." She shrugs in acceptance and hands me the bag before taking off her hospital gown. I wish I could go back to how things were going in my head. I was falling head over heels for this girl and she had no idea, but I was planning on making her fall just as in love with me as I was with her. I put on a smile and repressed my feelings as I helped her put her clothes on. I need her to remember what happened before her accident before any of what I daydreamed can come true. I need her to tell me why she came in to my room crying that day. I need her to know I'm not scared to love her. _I need her to need me. _

**Amy POV**:

My head hurts a little after I've dressed. I lean back against the bed as my head throbs. I close my eyes and see Lily and Lauren. _What are they doing? Why is my evil step sister in my head at a moment like this? And why does she have her wallet out and her fingers on a bunch of bills. What is this? Is she dealing drugs to Lily or something? Am I dreaming?_ It dawns on me then. _This isn't a dream, it's a memory. _


	6. My Heart is a House of Cards

***Here's the much awaited update! I would have updated yesterday but it was prom night. Better late than never though! I want to thank all the new followers and favorites to my story. I hope you all enjoy it and continue to read until the end.***

**Amy POV**:

_Oh no. That can't be right. Lily wouldn't do that...would she?_ There's no way that was a memory. I needed to get out of here. I gather my remaining belongings quickly before I remember Karma is still here. I look up into curious eyes. She's looking at me like I'm a wounded animal and I don't particularly like it. I sigh before explaining,

"I just need to be at home right now." She nods slowly in mock understanding.

"I understand but Amy?" I fight back the tears that are threatening to fall as I reply,

"Yes?"

"I-I..." I wait for the rest but she just sighs.

"Never mind. Let's get you home."

I nod again and give her a small, fake smile. She opens the door and I follow her to the elevators. When one finally comes and we both step in I feel my heart drop into my feet. _What am I gonna say to Lily? Should I confront her or pretend I'm not starting to remember?_ I wanted this to work but it doesn't seem like that's possible given the circumstances. The feel of Karma's fingers interlocking with mine draws me out of my muddled state. I glance over at her and idly wonder what it would be like if she was holding my hand for real. I mean, in the way that I want her to hold my hand, like I'm the only thing keeping her from floating away. Because that's the way I'm holding her hand. She glances at me out of the corner of her eye and winks at me. I smile for real this time and allow myself the simple pleasure of holding my fake girlfriend's hand while silently wishing it was like this all the time. When we reach the bottom floor I'm already mentally preparing myself for her to let go of my hand but to my surprise, she doesn't. I smile internally loving every moment of it but pretend I'm not by placing what I'm hoping is a casual look on my face. We walk all the way to the parking lot like this. When I spot Lily's car I let go of her hand before she can break my heart even more by letting go first. She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. I meet her stare and once again she's pulling me in for a hug.

"I love you Amy Raudenfeld. Don't you ever almost die on me again or I'll kill you myself." I laugh against her shoulder to keep from crying.

"It must have been my bad karma." I joke. She laughs a real Karma laugh at that one and I mentally pat myself on the back. _Oh how I love that sound._

"Call me right when you get home so I know you made it there in one piece okay?"

"Okay" I repeat in agreement. She releases me but not before placing a searing kiss that lingers on my cheek the whole drive home. _The things this girl does to me. _I mentally sigh. Lily doesn't say much on the drive but when she reaches over and laces our fingers together I don't feel like she's holding me to earth. It feels like nothing really. I needed to talk to her about what I remembered at the hospital though so I invite her in. She accepts and opens my door for me when we arrive. She also takes my bags from me and holds my hand on the short walk from the car to my front door. She follows me to my room and I open the door and motion for her to come in.

"Make yourself at home." She smiles and sets my bags down before laying on my bed. It's going to be hard thinking straight with her laying there looking desirable.

"Lily?" Her name comes out as a hushed whisper but she somehow heard me and is looking at me when she replies.

"Yeah babe?" I blush a little at this term of endearment. I like the way that sounds and I find myself briefly imagining what it would sound like coming from Karma's mouth.

"I remembered something earlier..." I trail off waiting to see if she's going to latch on to the fact that what I remembered was about her or if she's going to play it off like nothing happened. I'm both shocked and happy when she more states than asks,

"It was about when you saw me and Lauren, wasn't it?" I nod my head since my mouth if currently unable to form coherent sentences.

"I should explain. Okay look, I know you think Lauren is a terrible, evil, fire-breathing dragon whore from the pits of hell,"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." I mumble.

"But, what you don't know is that she has a sweet side. I know you're probably not going to believe me when I say this but she was actually helping me. This is embarrassing but I guess I have to tell you the truth. I live in shelter from time to time. Or my car when the weather is bad. Whenever I can't find a couch to crash on or a motel that I can afford I go there. One day I was there and she was one of the volunteers and she was so nice to me. She promised not to tell anyone and I guess we got kinda close over time and I came to trust her more so naturally I told her about my huge crush on you and that same day we met up at Shane's party and things went way better than I could have ever hoped for so I asked her for help. I wanted to go on that date with you but money has been an issue for me as you can assume. So Lauren was loaning me some money so I could pay for our date and I just wanted to impress you so-" I cut her off with my lips. It only takes her a moment to realize what's happening before she's reciprocating. She reaches out and pulls me onto her. I let out a small whimper at the pressure on my still bruised ribs. We both end up laughing and I roll off her and onto the side that doesn't hurt. I'm facing away from her but she scoots closer and big spoons me. I smile and close my eyes enjoying the feel of her against me. When I'm too tired to fight off sleep anymore I give in but not before I feel Lily's lips press gently to my forehead and her whisper,

"Sweet dreams, my beautiful girl." I have exactly that, the only problem is, my unconscious's idea of sweet dreams doesn't star my real girlfriend, but my fake girlfriend is everywhere. I sleep better than I have in a while while dreams of Karma dance easily through my head.

**Lily POV**:

As I'm cuddled up against Amy's back I let my mind wander. I've never been this open and honest with anyone before. It's new to me and it makes me want to cry. Telling Amy the truth felt like the equivalent of walking on a stage in an auditorium full of people in my birthday suit. But instead of laughing, Amy walked straight up to me and covered me in a blanket. I know for a fact she won't ever love me as much as I love her though. She tries so hard to pretend Karma doesn't own her heart and I can clearly see Karma does the exact same thing. Even though my chances are basically nonexistent, I just can't seem to let her go. She's the realest thing I have in my life right now and if I lose her I'm sure I'll lose myself.

"I would wait for you forever." I whisper into her hair because I know she'll never hear me. She murmurs something and I strain my ears to hear it all. I stop cold when she whispers a name. _Karma_. It sounds like the weight of Amy's world sits on the shoulders of this one girl and it's enough to make me tear up. I stand up as quickly and quietly as humanly possible so I don't disturb the sleeping beauty. She barley moves at all and it makes me long for her to notice me enough to miss my presence when I'm gone. I know that's asking far too much though. When it comes down to it, I've always known I'd have to say goodbye eventually. I find a piece of paper and a pen easily enough and scribble out a note.

_Hey babe,_

_I had to head out to make sure I had a solid place to sleep for tonight. I'll probably be back over later to check up on you. Don't miss me too much ;) _

I kiss the note and place it on her side table so she can see it when she wakes up. Only half of what I had written was true. She didn't need to know I already had a place to sleep. She just needed to know that out of all the things I can have, I'd trade any one of them for even the smallest chance that she would miss me when I left.

**Karma POV**:

I can't stand not knowing if Amy made it home okay. _She was supposed to call me immediately after she got home._ I'm almost too furious to be concerned but the part of me the craves Amy like an addict craves their fix wins over in the end. I sigh loudly and yell to my mom,

"I'm going over to check on Amy. Be back later!"

"Okay, love you Karma. Be sure to bring her lots of positive energy so she can heal faster." I roll my eyes before leaving my house. As I arrive I notice Lily's car parked outside her house still. Relief flows through me at the realization Amy is indeed safe but it doesn't last long because something is off. Lily is in her car with her head against the steering wheel when I walk over. I know I'm not particularly fond of her but I open the passenger door and slide in anyway. _Nobody deserves to be alone like this._ She glances up and gives me a shocked expression when she meets my eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asks with a shaky voice. I can tell she's been crying and although she's not on my top list of people I adore, it makes my heart hurt to see her like this.

"I could ask you the same thing. What's going on?" She looks at me hard and long before I see her resolve dissipate. She lets out a heavy sigh and leans against her window.

"Me and Amy. We're not right for each other. She's too good for me." _I'd be lying if I said I didn't just do a full gymnastic routine in my head. _I guiltily compose my face into the concerning one it was in before her revelation.

"Why do you say that?" She shakes her head slightly and gives a small, stiff chuckle.

"Because she's in love with you. You're the one she wants. I'd give anything to have her whisper my name in her sleep like she whispers yours," she's sitting up now giving me a look that leaves no doubt in my mind that she's sincere about everything she's saying. _That means... Amy loves me._ Butterflies appear in the pit of my stomach and spread through my veins leaving a tingly feeling all the way to my bones.

"I know you love her too." It feels like she's looking into my soul and I open my mouth to reply but no words come out.

"Tell her. You won't regret it. It's gonna kill me everyday to know I gave up a girl like Amy and she's just out of reach, but she was never truly mine. She's always been yours Karma. You should go to her. But just know, if you mess this up, I won't bat an eye and I will be the one to pick up her broken pieces, even if she doesn't love me like she loves you. I won't give up on her." She's crying as she says the last part and I stare at her before nodding. She gives me a small smile and I pull her in for a tight hug so I don't have to see her cry anymore. "Thank you." The words leave my mouth and I know I mean it. She sniffles and smiles at me.

"No problem, now get outta here before I change my mind." I give her one last smile before sprinting to Amy's front door. I turn around one last time and see Lily wave with one hand while brushing away tears with the other. I was so wrong about her. If this all works out I should probably get to know her better. She drives away and I turn back to the task at hand. I enter her house without knocking._ I haven't knocked on her door since I was 12. _This thought makes me smile. When I finally get the courage to open her bedroom door I see her sleeping. I close the door quietly and stare at her. _How had I missed out on all her perfect features before?_ The way her hair falls around her face like a halo makes me smile. I think for a moment before I decide on how I'm going to tell her the truth. I stand up straight and cross my hands over my chest. I take a deep breath and loudly clear my throat to wake her up. Now comes the hard part. I've always been a good actress but I'm done with pretend. I'm going to tell her how I feel even if it kills me.

**Amy POV**:

I open my eyes when I hear the sound of a voice being cleared. I sit up slowly. I don't feel Lily beside me so I assume the noise came from her. I glance up to see a fuming Karma. _Shit._ I was supposed to text her when I got home. Even though I can see the anger radiating off of her, she still looks so alluring it makes me swallow my initial shock.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Her voice sounds sweet like honey but I know it's laced with poison. I just keep staring at her. Even when she's angry she makes my heart beat so fast I swear my neighbors two doors down can hear it. She slowly moves closer and I open my mouth to reply but the words won't form.

"Do you know how worried I was?" She's got a whole new look in her eyes now. I've never seen this side of her before so instead of risking having her blow up at me I slowly shake my head no.

"I waited," She takes a step.

"And waited," another step.

"And waited." She's at the foot of my bed now looking straight at me.

"But you never called me." She bends down and places her knees and hands on my bed.

"If you had been hurt I wouldn't be able to live with myself because then you wouldn't know." She's crawling towards me now._ Know what? _I get my answer after she stops right in front of me. She closes her eyes for a moment then opens them and there's a new fire behind the look she's giving me.

"You wouldn't know that I'm in love with you." My world stops. _Karma is in love with me._ I replay those words and I can't help the stupid grin from spreading across my face. She smiles back and before she can say anything else my lips are crashing against hers. She inhales deeply as if my lips had opened up her lungs and she can finally breathe. I feel the same electric pull I always do when we're kissing but because I know she loves me like I love her it feels like it's been magnified and concentrated into this one kiss. I pull away and her closed eyes slowly open.

"I'm in love with you too." I whisper into her ear. She moans her approval as if this is all she's wanted to hear and her lips are back on mine. I can feel desire building as our kisses become more and more heated. Somehow we've switched places and that's when I notice her hands under my shirt. Even through the cloud of lust that surrounds us Karma has remembered my injuries and is gently stroking small circles onto my skin leaving a healing fire on every piece skin her finger tips touch. She pulls away and I groan while putting on my best pouty face. It's so unlike me it makes Karma laugh.

"I'd love to do nothing more than to keep kissing you, but honestly, I'm extremely turned on right now and you're hurt so we should probably stick a pin in this." I'm still pouting and she giggles taking my bottom lip into her mouth and sucking it. I moan and she releases me then places a gentle kiss on it. She's smiling a true Karma smile and I smile back, leaning my forehead against hers.

"Say it again." She knows what I'm talking about and she replies without missing a beat.

"I'm in love with you." And that's all it takes to appease me. The mess in my head has cleared because now there's no reason for it. _Karma loves me and I her. I don't need anything else, ever._ I open my eyes to admire the beautiful creature holding me to her and that's when I see the note. It has a lipstick kiss on it and I know that handwriting anywhere considering we would always write notes to each other in class when the teachers weren't looking. _If me and Karma being together was right, why did I feel so wrong?_ Even though I was wrapped in Karma's arms like I've wanted to be since this whole thing started, I find myself thinking of Lily. _What does this mean for her? What does this mean for me? What does this mean for us? _


	7. Say Goodbye

***HEY GUYS! IT'S THE MUCH AWAITED UPDATE! YAY! You can all thank user Aj for this because I was totally locked in on everything I have coming up. I'm actually touched you think my story is one of the best out there and I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't live up to your expectations but I wanted to get something out sooner rather than later as Aj put it. I think I know where I wanna take the story from here so look forward to another update later this week! Thank you and welcome to all the new followers! Enjoy :)***

**Karma POV**:

_This is my new favorite place._ I didn't even know you could miss a place you have never been before but being wrapped in Amy's arms feels like a weight has been lifted from my heavy heart. I feel like I am home. I know I'm safe here and, now that I have this, I will never know comfort like this ever again. There is nothing more for me to want out of life because in this moment I have it all. I have Amy. This alone is enough to send a shiver up my spine. Amy notices and to my dismay, moves a fraction of an inch away.

"Are you cold?" She asks with a nurturing tone. I smile and pull her back to me before placing a gentle kiss on her oh so soft lips. Amy's lips are like pillowy clouds and every time our lips touch it feels like I'm being shot into those clouds and I can't get enough.

"Not if you stay this close to me." I smile a little more flirtatious now and I can see a slight tint of red on Amy's cheeks. I swell with pride knowing I put it there. Before anything else can happen I feel her pull away and stand up this time.

"I'm assuming you're staying over tonight so I'm gonna hop in the shower first so we can get our cuddle on and watch some Netflix." She grins down at me and shakes her head as if she can't quite believe I'm here and we've been kissing for the past half an hour. I decidedly love that look as well as the one she gets when she sees I'm about to kiss her. I watch her grab her pajamas and, much to my amusement, quickly snatch a pair of underwear from her dresser before darting to the bathroom. I sigh a content sigh and fall back into her bed. It smells of vanilla and Amy. I don't waste a single second and instead gorge my sense of smell with her amazing scent. My eyes are closed and a small smile rests on my face for I don't even know how long when I hear an unfamiliar ring tone. M_ust be Amy's phone_ I think to myself as I roll over and dig around in her comforter until I find it. Even though she was the one who gave me this opportunity to be with Amy, seeing Lily's name light up the screen sends a wave of protectiveness crashing through me. I unlock Amy's phone (we know all of each other's passwords to everything because we're just that close) and read the message. It says

_**Hey Amy. Just letting you know I made it home safe and I don't think I'll be able to come back over tonight. It's getting late and you need your rest. I'm really sorry, but we're still on for our lunch date tomorrow. I have something I need to talk to you about. Sweet dreams Ams.**_

After I read through it I notice my fist is clenched tight. I quickly tap edit and delete the message with only a few seconds to spare because in walks Amy. She's oblivious to what I've just done and I want to keep it that way so I casually slip the hand that holds her phone under the covers and release it so she'll never notice I had it. I can't help but let my gaze travel up her perfect body. Her legs look a mile long because her idea of pajamas is an extra large T-shirt and no shorts. I want to touch all of the exposed skin but I know she's hurting and if I touch her like this I'll want more. So much more. Waiting for her to heal is going to be pure torture but knowing she is all mine makes it easier. I reach out and grab the hem of her extra long T-shirt and pull her to me. The gasp that escapes her lips is so cute I can't resist pulling her down to my lips but not close enough to kiss her.

"Karma..." She whispers my name as though I put the stars in the sky and I love it.

"Yes?" I grin because I know what I'm doing to her and I can't resist. She groans and leans forward trying to capture my lips with hers but no matter how much I want to let her I can't let her have it so easily. I lean back and she does too looking at me like I'm breakable glass.

"I'm sorry I though-" I cut her off with a small laugh.

"Raudenfeld, you are too adorable." And I'm pulling her back to me, unable to resist her innocence. When her lips touch mine I swear I can feel an explosion of passion. I'll never get tired of it for as long as I live, I'm sure of it.

**Amy POV:**

Falling asleep to Karma and waking up to Karma is something I never thought I needed, until now. And now that I have it, I can't seem to get enough. Sure it's only been a night but I'm positive that this is all I'll ever want forever and a day. I allow myself this private moment to admire her long lashes that occasionally flicker as though she was dreaming. I smile when her brow creases then deflates. She's so cute when she's sleeping I can't help but want to kiss her, then I remember that I can. I'm almost bursting with pride as I lean forward and press my lips to her softly. Even though she's sleeping I can feel the connection between us become stronger. She stirs in my arms and groans softly. She reaches up slowly and touches her lips where mine had just been and gives me an earth shattering smile that almost sends me to the pearly white gates of heaven. I realize I'm not breathing so I let out a soft, content sigh. Yes, this was where I want to be. _Right?_ Lily and her note crash into this perfect moment with Karma and all I see is caution tape and tears. I need to right my wrongs. I know this whole ordeal has been nothing but heartache on all those involved and I can't help the guilt that's bubbling inside me. I feel like there is something else important I'm forgetting but it hurts my head too much to think about it. When I look back at Karma, she's looking at me. I smile and kiss her nose playfully before standing up and stretching. Her face colors briefly and she looks anywhere but at my face and I remember my choice of pajamas has never really involved much clothing. I blush and return my arms to my sides.

"Sorry." I mumble as I turn and dig through my drawers for some shorts. I feel her hands before I hear her voice. Her hands are gently wrapped around my waist. I almost melt right there in her arms.

"Don't be sorry, it's just a little hard seeing you like this but not being able to pounce on you whenever I want because you're still hurt." The seductive tone of her voice sends a delicious shiver down my spine and I close my eyes. The things this girl does to me should be illegal. She moves even closer, if that's possible, and I gasp when I feel her lift the hem of my shirt and run her hands softly up my waist to right underneath my breast. I can feel heat building in my core and I make sure to mentally stash this moment into the space I reserve solely for all things Karma. Before things can get any more heated a demon in human form bursts into my room.

"Ew. Take your lesbian love somewhere else. This is a pure, Christian home." Lauren states in her obnoxious voice. Usually I would already have a witty rebuttal but seeing her reminds me of Lily and I remember what she told me Lauren tried to do for her. I can't help but think maybe she doesn't hate me as much as she pretends she does. I smile and, with a heavy heart, step out of Karma's grasp.

"Good morning to you too Lauren." I smile kindly at her and she looks at me like I'm from another planet.

"Morning? You do know it's like 6 o'clock right? I don't even wanna know what you guys have been doing this whole time. That's truly disturbing." She turns to go but stops in my doorway with clenched fist. She whips back around and looks me square in the eye as she says,

"Before I forget, Lily says hey." I stare at her confused. Oh no. I must have forgotten something. I scramble to find my phone and see three missed calls and five missed texts from Lily. I frown down at my phone and look up to ask Lauren how upset Lily is but she's already gone. I scratch my head and read through the texts one is asking if I'm okay, another is asking if I'm running late due to pain or another injury, two are just my name with a question mark, and the last one is this:

_**Okay, I'm sorry if I'm being too clingy or something but you could have at least texted or called to let me down easy instead of leaving me sitting here for two hours waiting on you. I thought you were different and that we could be something but I was wrong. You're not who I thought you were. Thank you for showing me your true colors. Please stay away from me at all cost. I don't need your presence in my life. I'm barley getting by as it is. Have a nice, fictitious life with Karma. **_

I can't even form coherent thoughts my mind is running at such a fast pace. I don't know what caused all this. I want to cry but instead I sit glumly on my bed.

"Amy," I hear Karma whisper. I forgotten she was here. That's strange. I look up at her and there's something in her eyes I just don't understand.

"Are you alright?" She asks slowly while coming to sit by me. She grabs my hand and interlocks our fingers but it doesn't feel like a gesture of love. It feels like she's hiding something with her touch. I know Karma and I know when she's hiding something.

"Karma, do you need to tell me something?" I ask bluntly. The look in her eye is enough to tell me I hit the nail on the head. She looks down at our hands and lets out a long sigh.

"Amy I-" she looks back up and there are tears forming in her eyes. Whatever she's about to say must be terrible. I'm not sure I want to hear what it is anymore. The look she's wearing says what she is about to tell me could further make us or break us.

"Last night, while you were in the shower... Lily texted you. She wanted you to know she made it home safe and-and..."

"And what Karma?" I'm sitting up straighter and I'm slowly pulling my hand from hers before she even replies.

"And she said y'all were still on for your lunch date and she had something to talk to you about but I deleted the message. I didn't think it was that big a deal. I was just a little jealous and I didn't think before I did it. I should have told you right af-"

"Get out." I'm not looking at her. My hand has long been withdrawn from hers.

"Ams, I'm sorry I didn't-"

I don't let her finish, I'm standing up now and pointing angrily at my door,

"_FOR FUCKS SAKE KARMA. I SAID TO FUCKING LEAVE_." The tears that were threatening to fall from her her eyes earlier are now in motion. I can't look at her anymore or I'll start crying too. She stands and takes a step towards me but I step sideways, away from her. I don't want her to touch me right now. She sniffles and walks past me briskly but not before turning around and in the shakiest voice I've ever heard she says,

"I love you." Then she leaves and I hear the slam of my front door and quick feet on the pavement leading away from my house. I burst into tears and throw myself on my bed. _How could she do this to me? I understand jealousy but deleting a person from my life? That was unacceptable, no matter how much I love her, it was not okay. Nothing was okay. _


	8. Promises

***WARNING! This chapter ends very much M-rated so don't say I didn't warn you. On a lighter note, yay! This is the update you guys all asked for! I know the last chapter had a lot of controversy over Amy's reaction and I hope it's at least somewhat cleared up in this chapter. I'm not sure if I want to leave this chapter as the finish to this story and maybe do a spin off that tells the back story and everything else leading up to where I left Lily and Lauren or if I should just leave their past present and future a mystery. What do you guys think? I'd love to hear your opinions on the subject and I hope you enjoy this possible last chapter!* **

**Amy POV**:

I've been staring at the stars on my ceiling for what seems like forever. _How did we get to this point?_ I guess I did overreact to what Karma did but I couldn't let her know that or she would think it was okay when it definitely was not. It hurt and I suppose I was a little harsh but I can't afford to lose one of the two friends I've made so far. Sadly, I may have just lost them both. Karma has never done anything like this before and I was scared and confused and I didn't know how to react so I reacted on the first thing I felt which was anger. _And look where that got you_. I sigh and roll over on to my side. I _have_ to fix this. There's no way I'm giving up on us when we just started. I won't allow it.

**Karma POV**:

I don't know how long I've been crying but it doesn't matter because all I can see when I close my eyes is the look on Amy's face as she told me to leave. It was a look of disgust and disappointment. I put that look there. _Way to go Karma. You just had to go and screw it all up huh? You couldn't leave well enough alone and now, instead of cuddling and kissing the most perfect person you've ever met, you're stuck at home, in bed, with a carton of ice cream and empty dreams._ It hurts so much to even think about Amy. I know I shouldn't have done what I did but I don't think it was reason enough for Amy to react like she did. If I had known it would be this bad I would have personally driven her to her lunch date with Lily, and that was saying something. I sat up. I had to think this through. My apology had to be perfect. There was no way I was gonna let the best thing that's ever happened to me go just like that. I will fight for her forgiveness even if it means giving up everything. I need her that much.

**Lily POV**:

My head aches from all the crying. I knew it was going to hurt when I told Karma to take my place and be the one to look after Amy, but I had no idea it would get this bad. I haven't eaten anything because I can't seem to hold it down. Everywhere I look I see pieces of Amy. The alarm clock by my face ticks and I'm reminded of when I would count the seconds till I got to visit Amy at the hospital. I stare at the ceiling and I remember staring at Amy's ceiling with the glow-in-the-dark stars on it while she held my hand and rubbed her thumb across my knuckles in that way that made my heart stop beating then start again at an insanely fast rate. Even the fucking tv in the room I'm in reminds me of her because she loves to cuddle and watch weird documentaries on Netflix about things that no one else would ever even consider caring about. She's just _that_ interesting. I sniffle into my pillow and close my eyes as another round of painful shocks rack my brain. Just when I'm about to drift off for the third time in four hours, I hear the door open. I sigh and turn around expecting to see Lauren but I get the surprise of a life time when I see Amy closing the door behind her.

"Hey." She offers softly and I'm too stunned to form a coherent reply. I thought for sure she would listen to my admittedly mean text where I told her to stay away forever but then again, Amy is thoughtful and caring and I had that small ounce of hope that she wouldn't listen anyway but I had no idea she'd come so soon.

"Hi..." Is what I manage as a reply. _Hi? Could you be any more lame Lily?_ I brush the bit of hair that fallen over my eye away and sit up.

"We should talk." It's more a statement than a question and I nod in agreement. She takes a seat on the edge of my bed and fiddles with her fingers which I know is one of her nervous habits.

"I don't want to lose you Lily. I mean as a friend. I know I messed up by leaving you hanging on our lunch date but I was with Kar-" she stops mid sentence as if I don't already know who she was with.

"I know Amy. I told her to go to you. She saw me crying in my car and long story short, she loves you. She truly does. But I do too." She opens her mouth to reply but I stop her with the raising of my hand.

"It's okay. I know she's the one. She's always been the one for you, she just didn't know it until I came along. Sure it hurts knowing I can't have you, but if you have Karma, I think I'll grow to be okay with it, eventually. I over reacted with that text but I was looking forward to one last date. It's cheesy, I know, but when it comes to you, you make me wanna do things like that."

"Lily, I know this isn't easy for you but I don't want to lose you as a friend. I'm sorry I hurt you and Karma hurt you, but you're right, she is the one. I just didn't want to scare her away. But my feelings for you were true. You're a great girl and an amazing friend. Someone out there is going to look after you like I look after Karma and I hope you'll feel close enough to me to tell me about it when you find her, or him. Whatever floats your boat."

The are tears threatening to spill from my eyes after she says this so I just nod again feeling stupid for almost crying and embarrassed because this whole situation has left me with nothing once again. She looks me in the eyes and leans forward, cupping my face. Her eyes are closing and my eyes betray me and do the same. Her lips taste like heart break and something else..._lavender maybe_? I'm surprised I don't feel the same when we part. She smiles at me and I can't help but smile back.

"Friends?" She asks in her cute, soft voice. I can't deny her and I reply,

"Friends." She stands and gets up.

"I'll see you around Lily. Oh, and whatever you're doing to make Lauren less of a bitch, keep doing it. The gay jokes have actually gotten slightly less obnoxious." I laugh and wave as she winks and walks back out. At that moment I realize goodbye kisses don't leave an after taste. Their presence lingers, but I'm sure my world is still spinning on the same axis as before._ Maybe I'll be okay after all. _I lay back down and smile to myself. Even though I didn't get who or what I wanted, I came out of this whole ordeal with some great new friends. My happy thoughts are interrupted when I hear my door open again. I stiffen because I'm terrified that a burglar or rapist has just entered the motel room Lauren has rented for me and panic rises as I think I'm about to die. I want to turn and look at the intruder but my body is unresponsive and seemingly stuck in this temporary paralysis. The foot steps come closer and I feel my bed dent with the weight of a person. I want to cry but I'm too terrified. I'm going to die and no one will care because no one will know where I am, except Lauren. I don't want her to see my dead, mangled body. She's too good a person to be scarred for life like that. It's because of her that I decide I need to fight to stay alive. In a matter of seconds I've turned my body and tackled the intruder.

"Ouch! What the hell?!" I hear as our bodies land on the carpeted ground. _Wait a second, I know that voice. Lauren? _

**Amy POV**:

Walking up to Karma's door feels like walking on egg shells. I can't breathe and that light, airy feeling I had when I left Lily's motel has long since faded. It was easy when it was just friendship I wanted but with Karma I want something else, I want everything else actually. I want waking up and falling asleep in her arms. I want long kisses, short kisses, butterfly kisses, surprise kisses, moonlight and stargazing kisses, just-because-I-can kisses and everything in between. I need to fix my mistake first, that's for sure. I sigh and enter her house because I know her parents are out and she didn't lock the door because our neighborhood doesn't get much crime. I smile to myself and make the short walk to her room. When I twist the handle and pull I'm shocked because there's a push accompanying my pull and I'm almost hit square on with the door as it swings open. Karma stands there clutching the handle from the inside while I'm holding the outside. We make eye contact and I can't help but laugh. She joins me seconds later and the awkward first words are avoided. I look at her and she looks back at me before impulsively jumping towards me and wrapping her arms around my neck in a tight embrace. I reciprocate and silently thank the higher powers looking out for me because me and Karma are close enough to just know what the other is thinking without saying a word.

"I love you too butthead." I whisper into her ear and feel her shiver in my arms.

"I need you Amy." Those four words are all it takes and I can't resist any longer. I grab her waist and lift her. Instinctively, she wraps her legs around my waist and I grab her ass so she doesn't fall. I reach out with one hand and close her door while taking the few steps till we reach her bed. She's breathing heavier now and I'm positive she can hear my heart beat.

"Amy," I touch my forehead to hers and gaze down at her lips. I know I'm messing with her but I can't help it, she looks so god damn sexy right now. I give up and gently lower our bodies onto her bed. I'm hovering over her watching her pupils dilate. Her hands find their way through my hair and to the back of my neck and I close my eyes relishing in the feel of her lips crashing against mine. I gently probe her lips with my tongue and she allows me access. It only takes the soft touch of my tongue to hers to earn a soft moan from the beautiful girl beneath me. Her hands explore my body as my tongue explores her mouth. Her fingers sliding underneath my shirt and up my abs earns her a moan from me. I smile against her lips because I'm so freaking happy and I just want to shout my love for her off a rooftop but she's afraid of heights and I'm afraid of being without her so that's not an option.

"Raudenfeld, if you don't take my shirt off in the next ten seconds I'm gonna rip it off myself." _Holy shit._ If I thought my panties were wet before now they're practically dripping. I don't even blink as I reach for her shirt. She lifts her back to make it easier and as I'm pulling her shirt up I leave a gentle trail of kisses up her stomach to her breast. I'm too eager to form any real sentences so instead I go with one word,

"Bra." I say in a voice that doesn't sound like mine. She reaches behind her and unclips it in record time before carelessly tossing it to the side as though it were a piece of trash. My eyes widen when I see her bare chest.

"Beautiful..." She's blushing and I realize I've said this out loud. I don't care though because it's true.

"And mine." I add as I make eye contact while my lips wrap around her nipple. She bucks slightly off the bed and moans something that may have been profanity or my name, I'm not sure but I want her to make that noise again so I give the same treatment to her other breast and am rewarded with a loud moan. I test the waters and give one a little tug with my teeth. She gasps and one of her hands clutches her blankets while the other shoots into my hair. She holds my head but then I feel her pulling my lips back to hers and she's pushing my shirt up and off at the same time. I stop kissing her and lean back slightly out of breath,

"Are you sure?" I ask in a husky voice that once again doesn't sound like mine.

"Oh god, yes. Amy please?" I groan and kiss her again and again. I reach between our bodies and find the buttons of her jeans. I break the kiss again and unzip her pants. She groans and lifts her pelvis so I can take off her pants. I take both her pants and the almost nonexistent underwear she's wearing and when I look up I find I'm looking at the most amazing sight I've ever seen. I admire her for a moment before I slowly pry her legs open. I repeat my actions from when I was taking off her shirt and slowly kiss up the inside of her left thigh before repeating my slow assault on the right. She's writhing beneath me and I hold her her legs to keep her from moving. I look up at her through hooded eyes and see the look of lust and want in her eyes as I slowly get closer and closer to her most private parts. I let my tongue slip between her fold and taste the wetness that's already there. She sighs and throws her head back as I lick up and swirl my tongue around her swollen bud. I know she needs more so I reach up and insert first one then another finger into her. She moans low this time and begins to rock against my hand as I pump my fingers in and out. I flick my tongue against her bud as I keep pumping and I know she's close when I feel her walls tightening around my fingers but she won't give it up to me so I wrap my lips around her pulsing center and suck lightly. She screams my name and I keep pumping and licking as she rides out her orgasm. I pull my fingers out and climb back to her lips and make her kiss me so she can taste herself and what I did to her. She licks my lips and rolls over so I'm underneath her and repeats the de-clothing process I just used on her. She looks almost carnivorous at me and before I know it I'm screaming her name through clenched teeth. She falls on the bed beside me with a cute, innocent giggle even though everything we just did was anything but innocent. I laugh whole-heartedly and pull her blankets over our naked bodies. She lays on her stomach and we just look at each other. I reach out and trace patterns up and down her naked shoulder.

"Amy?" She asks in a whisper.

"Hmm?" I say sleepily. _Why did nobody tell me how exhausting this all was?_

"I'll love you forever and always." I close my eyes and reply,

"I know Karms. I'll love you forever and a day." And I will. She closes her eyes too and smiles. She knows I will. She's the promise I plan to keep for the rest of my life. And I know she feels the same because I hear her whisper my name again before she drifts off. I wrap myself around her like a protective cocoon and follow her into a deep sleep. My last thought is,_ I should get mad at her more often if this is how we're gonna make up. And what can I say? I'm a sucker for romance. _


	9. Let's Just Stay Like This

***HEY GUYS! Sorry it's been forever and a day (I think I'm funny and clever sometimes) since I've updated this story and honestly there is no real why it's taken me so long so I'm not going to make excuses. I'm sorry if this isn't what you guys were waiting for but I feel as though the Karmy portion has spoken for itself and Lily needed some sort of closure. But I think I'm going to leave this as the last chapter for this particular fanfic and work on a spin off maybe that is a LaurenxLily backstory sorta thing and maybe even take some request if you guys have any or want me to write more! Feel free to message me ideas either on here or you can find me on tumblr at adoringthesweetthings P.S A special shout out goes to CarpeDee.m because otherwise I would have procrastinated writing this until I died... Gotta love faithful followers 3 ***

**Lily POV**:

As I look down at Lauren, I can't help but laugh. The expression on her face would put all memes to shame. This girl could seriously pull off some terrible faces. I would know, I've seen my fair share of sour expressions from my days on the streets. When she feels me laughing on top of her her expression lightens and the caring, fun-loving Lauren that only I know replaces the if-looks-could-kill, bitch-faced devil that I have just tackled. I can see the outline of a smile on her cheeks and a huge smile plants itself on my face.

"Come on, let me see those cute little dimples." I coo at her but she rolls her eyes and then her head to the side trying to hide the tell-tale signs of her smile.

"You gotta admit, that was pretty funny. I mean I did sorta go all Jacqueline Chan on you. My ninja skills would definitely earn me a black belt."

I smile proudly moving off her and holding out my hand to help her up. She giggles softly and it's a lovely sound that I don't hear often. I know the main reason is because her pills make it hard for her but it's the rare moments like these, where her guard slips and she lets me see the girl she is underneath all that tough exterior and smart-ass sass, that I would wait forever to witness. She clears her throat as if she's trying to cover up the giggle and takes my offered hand. When I pull her up, I notice she has a bag from a gas station in her left hand and I, being the nosy, curious girl that I am, go to reach for it and examine it's contents only to be swatted on the hand by a disapproving Lauren. I pull my hand back and give her my best pouty face while cradling my hand to my chest. She heaves a sigh and shakes her head at me.

"Oh please. Stop with the pouty face, you know I'm I gonna show you what I have. Besides, you already know it's for you anyway."

I smile at her and drop my hands to my sides, of course I know whatever it is is for me. Anything she brings to where I'm staying is always for me, she loves to bring me things. After the first time I refused to accept what she brought me and she broke down into tears I have yet to be able to resist her surprises. Seeing her cry was definitely on my list of things I never want to see again, along with a heart broken Amy, and the exterior male reproductive organ. _Ugh. Just that thought makes me wanna gag._

"Okay can I have it now please?" I smile brightly like a kid at Christmas and she smiles back, shaking her head.

"You and that damned smile. You get me every time."

I tilt my head and look at her with curiosity now. She's never said anything like that to me before and, pinch me if I'm wrong, but it came out as almost flirty. But that can't be because Lauren just sees me as her project and she's straight. Our relationship is almost symbiotic. She provides me with necessities and I provide her with a means of distraction. She works to fix me and I work to ease her anxiety. It's a win-win situation. As far as I know, all I am to her is a jumbled puzzle waiting to be solved whereas she is my reason to change my habits and break my old ways. She's looking at me and for a second I swear her pupils dilate but then she's ridged and cold again.

"Here." She says almost grumpily as she thrusts her hand with the bag in it out to me. I shake off my wayward thoughts and take the bag eagerly. Turning around I gently shake the contents onto my bed. Out falls two of my favorite movie of all time, House on Haunted Hill (the 1959 and 1999 version because I love old horror films and because the newer one is nightmare inducing), a king sized Heath bar, a lemon flavored Brisk tea, sour patch kids, and a piece of paper. Everything in the bag, with the exception of the mystery paper, is on my list of favorite things. I reach down and grab the paper before turning around and reading it out loud. I can't help the excitement bubbling inside me as I read_ "Lauren Cooper Coupon- Coupon good for one free movie session. (Food & Drinks provided) Offer ends on receiving day." _I can't resist and I pull her into my arms for a hug even though she hates physical contact with most people. I can hear her surprised gasp but when she doesn't pull away and I feel her arms wrap around my waist and rub small circles on my back I realize I'm shaking. And to make it worse, I'm crying too. Maybe I wasn't as strong as I thought. It just took someone who cares for me in return to make me see that losing Amy took a bigger toll on my heart than I had realized. Lauren whispers sweet nothings into my ear and lets me cry. I pull her as close as possible and rest my head in the crook of her shoulder because she's just the right size for my head to fit there perfectly even though I'm taller than her. Something in me snaps and I become hyper aware of everything Lauren. She smells like fresh baked sweet bread and it's intoxicating. Her hands are now bringing goosebumps to my arms and I glare down at the traitorous hairs as they rise all the way from my wrists to my biceps. I need space from her so I clear my throat and go to step away. Never ceasing to surprise me, Lauren doesn't loosen her grip. In fact, she holds me tighter against her and I stand frozen in her arms.

"Let's just stay like this for a while okay?" She asks and leans her head against my chest and I hope she doesn't hear my heart skip a beat. I don't trust myself to speak so I just nod against her shoulder. I'm by no means over Amy but maybe I've been missing something real that's always been just under my nose. _Maybe I won't have to be so broken after all. _


End file.
